Back To You
by Mi-Yu67
Summary: A few months after Pete left Tazusa, she starts to miss the times that she spent with him. Are the 100 days they spent together just a coincidence or was it meant for something else? Find out... Please read and review!
1. Reminisce, Return

_Disclaimer:_ Ginban Kaleidoscope is not _ours_.

**Back To You**

By Mi-Yu67

Chapter 1 – Reminisce, Return

Echoes of soft and graceful steps on the smooth arctic ice were heard all over the place. Wisps of long, indigo hair fluttered on freezing air, as it imitated the motion of a certain girl turning, and spinning, and…

_She is free._

Spreading her arms like a dove, she felt the cold wind rush to her body, sending chills in her skin.

"C-Cold…" she silently spoke to herself.

Just then, a pair of hands enveloped hers, and slowly, her body felt a warm presence as someone's chest is barely pressed unto her back. The girl, feeling safe and comfortable, just let herself be guided by her companion.

And they danced. Together.

It was silent yet they moved rhythmically, as if there was an enchanting melody played.

_She's not alone anymore. _

Her escort held her hand and let her skate around him. She was spinning like a pinwheel; the fast movement brought her in frenzy. After a while, both of them inhaled lumps of air due to exhaustion. They decided to slow down a bit so they parted and made a long stride along the glimmering ice.

"So…" the girl began, "you're back, Pete."

The guy instantly replied, "Of course Tazusa, I'm back! Can I be here if I'm not yet back?" Pete was up there in the heavens for a few months; he really missed teasing her.

"You…Canadian parasite!" she retorted, while pointing an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled. "Maybe you're right." he pouted as he skated behind her. Their fiery yet senseless bickering would probably start right now. He went in front of Tazusa to mock her again. "Maybe I'm really a Canad-"

He saw her smile affectionately at him.

Her smile. Pete felt like he missed this by ages.

"-na-nadian parasite." he continued, amidst the stuttering.

He managed to finish his sentence while a faint blush crept to his cheeks. However, the expected sarcasm from the girl didn't come.

And so, there was silence.

Their movements further slowed as the sounds of metal scratching against the ice lessened. After a while, they stopped. Tazusa's head hung low.

Pete looked at her worriedly. "Is there something wrong, Tazusa?" he spoke in a hush.

She lifted her face to meet his brilliant blue eyes. Long-kept thoughts flooded Tazusa's mind.

_I'll let you haunt me once more. Or even twice, thrice; haunt me many times as you like. Please… just haunt me forever. Don't leave me here alone…I don't wanna be alone again. I want to be with you, Pete._

She waited for this miracle to happen.

_Before you were gone, I've always wanted to tell you, Pete…_

This is the right time to speak it out.

_That Pete…this warm feeling inside me…_

She'll definitely say it.

"…I lov-" she was cut.

She'll definitely say it someday.

---

"Taa-zuuu—saaaaa!!!"

A resounding yell woke her up.

Yoko, her younger sister, nudged her sides. "Hey sis! How long are you planning to stay in bed? Come on, wake up! You'll be late for school, you know." she told Tazusa.

"Ugh!" Tazusa gave a displeased yelp, as her beloved dream is ruined again. "Can I have five more minutes…please?" _Maybe my dream would show again if I go back to sleep._

"But Tazusa, I already gave you thirty minutes." Yoko complained. "Now, get up!"

"Thirty minutes?!" Tazusa exclaimed. "I'm late for school!!!" She hastily went to the bathroom.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure your teachers will forgive you." Yoko tried to comfort her. "Just say you've been practicing…"

"Alright…" Tazusa agreed to lie. She didn't have any other choices anyway. Then she gave a long sigh.

_It's been 3 months since that Canadian parasite, er - Pete Pumps shared the same body with me. Well, the body was really mine. He just "dropped by" without any permission or whatsoever. Whatever I see, hear, feel, and everything that I do, except for thinking of course, he's experiencing it all! That's why I had to go through dressing up blindfolded and resisting the "call of nature"; with a bonus of being thought as a weirdo for talking to myself more often (and louder) than a normal human would. And because I was talking to a soul that people can't see, most of the time I say "unnecessary things" to the people around me like coach every time that stupid Canadian parasite pisses me off. Sorry coach!_

She was stopped in her thoughts when Yoko touched her hand. "Here sis, I added more tomatoes. They're your favorite, right?" she beamed. Tazusa had found herself seated on her usual place in the dining table.

Great dismay flashed in Tazusa's face as she saw _that_ fruit (yes, tomato is a fruit) again. She remembered how Pete paled in queasiness as she ate those tomatoes heartily just to torment him. Now, she's the one feeling sick. "Uh…thanks…" Tazusa sloppily replied as she nipped a bit of the fruit. Somehow, she felt sick.

"By the way, Tazusa…" Yoko nabbed the bacon on her plate, completely unaware of her sister's state. "…Coach said he can't drive you to school today. Hitomi will be having her ultrasound today, and she wanted his hubby to be there."

"It's okay." Tazusa put down her fork, her plate still half-full. "I'll just walk to school today." Tazusa stood up and grabbed her things. "I better get going now. I don't want to be _super_ late. Bye Yoko!"

"See you later Tazusa!" she waved merrily at her sister. Her eyes fell on her sister's plate.

The tomatoes were the only ones touched.

---

Tazusa trudged harshly towards school since her morning had been a major disaster. First, her dream about Pete was ruined. Then, her tomato salad breakfast reminded her of Pete, who reminded Tazusa of her shattered dream, which reminded her again of Pete, and…you know what's next. It's the Think-of-Pete cycle. Yeah. That's what Tazusa said. She's feeling dumb right now, and she thinks it's because of the tomatoes. Anyway, another disaster was that she became late for school because of_ that_ dream. She can't afford any more problems right now. Why? 'Cause as of this moment, Tazusa's temper was like a sensitive bomb switch. Like, add a little more pressure then… BOOM!

She'll explode.

Our heroine was only steps away from the school's main gate when a crowd of reporters gathered around her.

Tazusa rolled her eyes at the sight of the media men. _Oh no, it's them again._

The sun was shining brightly above Tazusa yet the flashes of blinding light flickered in front of her eyes. She was being photographed and recorded on tapes of numerous cameras. Moreover, she was being interviewed again, a shotgun one.

Unfortunately, for the press, she was not the usual sarcastic Tazusa. Today, she's the PMS queen.

Thus, she's the one of the bitchiest Tazusa you'll meet in your life, or rather, you'll rather not meet.

"Miss Sakurano," one reporter piped, "is it true that you are going to quit skating? It's been three months since you joined any competition. You already missed one." Tazusa felt like rolling her eyes at the idiotic question.

Other reporters and bystanders started on gossiping about the girl. A fresh throbbing vein replaced the urge to roll her eyes.

Another reporter added, "They said that you're terminally sick and that you only have months to live so you can't skate anymore. What do you say about this?"

Click. An unseen switch had been pressed.

"What the hell?!" Tazusa fumed. "Where on earth did you get those shitty stories?! First of all, I am not going to quit skating. Skating is _my_ life and I'll _never_ leave it. My reason for not joining any competition is _none of your business_. Get it?!"

The people around the infuriated girl fell silent.

"Second, I am not sick or in terminal! Are you blind or just plain stupid? Can't you see that I am perfectly fine? I _can_ and _still_ skate. Now, _get out_ of _my_ way because I'm already late for school and while you're at it, bring with you your idiotic made-up stories." she ended.

People were still in awe.

Taking this opportunity to escape another horde of questions, Tazusa tried to walk out of the crowd but she bumped on one reporter.

Tazusa glared at him. "Move!" she ordered.

The person quivered in fear. He moved aside, and the crowd made way for the bitch queen to exit.

---

"Wow, Tazusa. You look like you just came from a war." Mika commented, as Tazusa fixed her disheveled hair.

"Those reporters did it again!" Tazusa exclaimed. "Imagine, now they said I'm terminally sick and I'm dying!"

Mika laughed. "Really, when it comes to stories they sure had a bad taste! They're far worse than they were yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." Tazusa sighed. "I just can't help but wonder where they got those stories though."

"Aw, Tazusa." Mika embraced Tazusa's arm. "I can't help but praise you for being able to handle them."

'Before, Pete was always there when those reporters start to ask me nasty questions. He calms me down and encourages me. So I'm able to pull through them, thanks to him.' Tazusa answered in her thoughts.

"Tazusa?"

Tazusa grinned at her friend. "Don't worry, Mika. I'm used to this."

---

"Okay class, we'll have your English test now."

Tazusa stared in horror. "E-english test?!"

"Tazusa, don't you remember?" Mika said. "It was announced yesterday."

"Eh?!" Tazusa exclaimed loudly. "No way!"

"Yes way, Miss Sakurano." The teacher went to her seat. "Please be quiet, it's already your test."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Tazusa replied glumly.

_I wish Pete was here. I always aced my English exams when he's here. I seldom made mistakes ever! And in my other exams too! I didn't know he was good at academics until when I blackmailed him to study for me. I still remember his shouting my name to wake me up just for him to memorize my Social Studies! Hmm…I wish we get to study together again. Maybe next time, I'll make him to tutor me in English or Math. Or maybe in Science. Heck, I don't care whatever subjects he may teach me. I'm not really into academics, but if that means I'll be him…then perhaps…_

Tazusa stared blankly outside the window and was lost in her thoughts of Pete, completely forgetting about their English test.

"Miss Sakurano, please stop daydreaming." her teacher announced.

"S-sorry!" Tazusa blushed in embarrassment.

Laughter ensued in the class.

---

It was already three o' clock. The main gate of the school was soon flooded by students going toward their homes. As usual, students in groups were happily chatting about today's activities. However, Tazusa's companion sensed that she was not in the mood for a friendly conversation.

"Tazusa, are you alright? You've been spacing out all this time." Mika nudged the girl's hand.

Tazusa flinched at the sudden contact. "Oh! What is it Mika?" she rubbed her temple, thinking about what Mika had previously said. "Ah…I'm okay! I'm fine!" she laughed nervously, hoping that Mika wouldn't mind further.

Mika gave her a disbelieving face. "But you don't look fine to me, Tasu-"

"Really, Mika! It's the truth!" Tazusa cut her short.

Just after, the skeptical girl shook her head.

"Okay, I believe you now…"

Tazusa sighed in relief.

"…but on one condition!" Mika raised her pointing finger.

"Huh?"

"You'll come with me on a double date!" she beamed, lifting her glasses a bit.

"Eh?!" Tazusa looked incredulously at Mika as her cheeks colored. She suddenly remembered Pete and their so-called 'date' back then when she had a break due to fatigue in excessive skating.

"But, Mika…" she tried to dissuade her. The thought of having dates with anyone else besides Pete seemed a treachery of some sort. After Pete went to heaven, she openly declared to herself that she love Pete. However, he was already gone before he heard her confession.

"The date's tomorrow already… and I can't come there alone. Besides, you've been thinking about Olympics all the time; just take this date as a stress reliever. Please?" Mika pleaded. It seems like it's her first time coming to a double date, as she held Tazusa's hands in rigor while holding back the tears in her eyes.

Tazusa felt guilty for not granting her friend's wishes. Mika was always there in each competition she was in; and she cheered for Tazusa, giving her full support at the skater. This was one of the times when Mika needed a friend. _I can't let Mika go alone. _

In the end, Tazusa agreed.

"Okay, I'm coming…" she placed a reassuring smile.

Mika hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Tazusa."

---

After exchanging goodbyes, Tazusa and Mika parted ways at the bridge. Since the park was just near the vicinity, Tazusa decided to visit it first before going home.

Her feet started to move towards the park, 'Why can't I get Pete out of my head?' she asked herself, then she shut her eyes closed. _Pete…_

"Ow!" Tazusa fell down; her back lay hurt on the floor. "Watch it out, will ya!" she snapped while rubbing her aching back.

"Hey." The guy smirked. "How come you say that to me when you're the one whose eyes are closed?"

"You…" Tazusa became red in fury and embarrassment. "…I hate you!!!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Whoa, calm down." He took her hand and motioned Tazusa to stand up. "I'm just joking, you know." he replied sheepishly.

"Joke! You called that a joke? Well, it's so funny, thank you." Tazusa said sarcastically.

The raven-haired boy laughed.

"Now what's your problem, mister? Got a joke again?" Tazusa frowned.

"You're one…" he said between laughs, "...funny girl."

Tazusa frowned in confusion. _Usual people must've said I'm sarcastic or rude. But, funny?_

The boy brushed the back of his head. "I'm really sorry, miss. I didn't mean to bump you or to laugh at you."

Tazusa raised a brow.

"It's just that…" he looked away from Tazusa, "…Miss Sakurano is a lot cuter in personal, that's all."

The girl blushed on the flattery. _It's like when Pete told me that I looked cute in a waitress uniform. He gave me the idea of the waitress routine and we-- Wait, since when did I told this guy my name?_

"Forgive me, please?" the guy gave Tazusa a big grin.

"Ah…" Tazusa regained her composure. "Fine." she put her hands on her hips. "Since you're one of my fans, I forgive you."

"Yahoo!" the guy cheered, and he waved his hands about above his head. "Thank you so much! I'm relieved!" Because of excitement, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a hug. "Thank you, Tazusa! I'm so happy!!!"

Tazusa went red. _So he calls me Tazusa now, huh?_

"W-wait…", she murmured. "…you can let go now."

Instead of letting her go, she heard the guy sniff her hair.

"Hmm…smells good."

Tazusa popped veins on her head.

"PERVERT!"

After that, a swift blow was heard.

"Ouch." The guy rubbed his red cheek to ease the pain.

"Hmph. Serves you right."

Tazusa ran towards the park, away from her touchy fan.

---

It seems that misfortune followed Tazusa from morning till night. And she hoped that before this day concludes, her unfortunate encounters would end.

'_I hate this day! Nothing's going right since I dreamt about that Canadian parasite! I came late to school, then those reporters irked me again! Even the class laughed at me for thinking about him! Mika caught me too and asked me for a double date. Then I met that pervert fan since I closed my eyes because of Pete! Argh! This is all because of Pete!!!_' she concluded in her mind.

Poor Pete; he did nothing yet he was blamed for everything.

"A- choo!" Pete sneezed. _I didn't think anyone could catch cold here in heaven. Why me?_

"Hang in there, buddy." a white-clothed guy said. "I'll get you some medicine."

"Medicine?!" Pete whined. _Oh **God**, it's like Tazusa's torturing me again._

Suddenly, a powerful voice boomed. "I heard you, young lad."

Pete immediately bowed at His presence. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to…uh…" he trailed, thinking of how to address Him.

"…sir?"

The powerful being made a small cough at the awkward address. As for Pete, he sweatdropped.

Laughter came from millions of angels and it echoed in the heavens, breaking the silence between the two.

Anyway, let's go back to earth.

Tazusa saw that whenever she's thinking of Pete, something bad is happening to her. And so, she concluded that anything that has something to do with Pete is a taboo!

"Alright, NO MORE PETE!!!" Tazusa raised her clenched fist in the air.

The people in the park stared at Tazusa, quite shocked at her declaration.

"Weird…"

"She's crazy!"

"Stupid."

"Look mom! That's the Action beam!"

"Dear, I like her dress. Get me one."

Noticing this, Tazusa turned beet red and she suddenly wished to be dissolved at that minute in humiliation. She walked quickly leaving the place. _Sheesh, what have I done?_

She sat in a long bench in the park square.

"Excuse me, miss!" A little boy came running to her. "You're Tazusa the ice skater, right?"

"Yes, what about it?" Tazusa knelt to see the boy.

"Can I have your autograph?" He gave her a tickler notebook and a blue pen.

"Sure." She got the notebook and wrote her name. After she's finished, she returned the boy's belongings. "Here you go kid." Tazusa smiled tenderly. "What's your name?" she asked, quite interested about the boy.

"I'm _Pete_! Pete Andrews!" the boy answered enthusiastically.

Tazusa felt a sudden chill. _Oh no, Pete again!_

"And I'm three years old! My parents and I were tourists here!" he told her.

"Uh…" Tazusa hesitated, "I hope you enjoyed your stay in Japan, _Pete_."

"Yup! Thanks!" he kissed her cheek and ran towards his father, while waving good bye. In return, Tazusa waved back.

"That was awkward…Pete kissed me." she muttered.

After realizing what she just said, she shivered. _Darn, not again! Forget about him Tazusa!_

While walking, she saw a child climbing a tree.

"For _Pete_'s sake, Yue. Come down here! You'll hurt yourself!" The lady was extremely worried about her son.

Tazusa just stared at the frantic parent after hearing the word 'Pete'.

"Mommy, can I have an ice cream?" Tazusa turned back to look at a kid currently clutching her mom's dress.

"I wanna have the strawberry one…_Pete_-y please…" the girl said playfully.

Tazusa's eyes widened. _Whoa, this Pete thing is getting out of hand!_

"Guess I better go home." she decided.

---

"Ah…"

The hot steam surrounded her naked body.

She dipped her foot first into the warm water before completely immersing herself on the bubble bath. Her tired body felt a pleasant sensation from the hot water and the scent of soap, sending the numbness of her muscles away.

"Ah…" Tazusa sighed again. "Nothing beats to take stress away than a hot bath."

She lowered her head into the water, and she let out a soft blow, just enough to make small bubbles floating in midair. Each bubble had a shiny yet delicate surface; the rainbow-colored sphere immediately vanished as it touched Tazusa's skin.

After a few minutes, she's done playing with the white suds. Now, it was only the silent ripples of the water and the tune of the cicadas outside that accompanied her and the beat of her pulse. She laid her arms at each side of the tub and positioned herself in utmost comfort. She lifted her head to see the ceiling.

"So bright…"

The blinding light was soon engulfed with darkness as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed until not a gush of air was heard. Little by little, she was drowned into drowsiness.

She was about to enter her dream world when…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Tazusa jerked; her sleepiness immediately disappeared.

"Who's there?!" she shouted.

No person responded. It was only the hum of the cicadas that answered her.

'Maybe it's just my imagination…' she thought. She shifted again into the tub to sleep.

"Tazusa?!"

She heard it loud and clear.

"Who's there?! Answer me! " Tazusa was certain that there was someone out there.

This time, the hum of cicadas was heard together with the splash of falling water.

"Come out!" she called again. "I know you're there!"

Unexpectedly, a golden-haired guy appeared in front of her.

"Tazusa!!! It's really you!" the boy exclaimed. "Wow! It's true that I'm--"

"Ok, I get it. I give up! This dream is nuts." she declared. _I know this is just a dream. It can't be true…I mean, he's already in heaven, right? He can't come back in my body anymore. It'll just happen if there's a miracle. But miracles don't happen, do they? _

"Bye-bye dream! Time to wake up!!!" She slapped her face on both cheeks.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the guy cried.

Tazusa was shocked. _No way. This is one of my usual dreams. It's just a dream. B-but…it's like he's really here…_

"So…" the guy began. "…what are you doing? I really wanted to go back here but I didn't think that it would come true. Tell m-"

_Damn. To think this is reality, I'm so hopeless._ Tazusa bowed her head low, and her eyes were set on her entire nakedness.

"Wow!" Pete cheered. "I mean, whoa! Look up, Tazusa! Close your eyes!!!" the guy quickly changed his statement.

"PERVERT!!!" Tazusa quickly raised her head up, her face a beet red. _This is reality!_

"Tazusa! Wait! I didn't see anything!" he defended. "I was in a bad timing to be back! I'm sorry!!!"

"I'm gonna kill you Pete!!!" she yelled.

"But I'm already dead, remember?"

"Oh, really?" she said sarcastically. "We'll see about that!"

Aside from Pete, Tazusa's trademark smirk went back too.

She quickly put on her robes and headed to the kitchen, eager to wolf down some tomatoes.

Pete hated tomatoes the most. Possessing the girl's body made him eat those _things_ out of his will for the nth time. And for the nth time too, he yelped.

"NOOOOO!!!"

In the depths of the night, the helpless soul withered in pain, but his presence brought a never-ending and blissful euphoria that warmed the heart of the young skater.

_End of Chapter 1._

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ayu: Whew! That was a long one…;

Miwa: Yeah…it's about 3000+ words long. ;

Tazusa: Wait a minute! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Why in the world did you bring him back!?

Miwa: Oh, Tazusa! You're here! (Yay!) Well, we like you as a couple. So live with it. (evil smirk)

Ayu: Shouldn't you be happy that we brought him back? It seems that you miss him. (wink)

Tazusa: No, I don't! (vein popping out)

Pete: C'mon Tazusa, don't be shy. Admit it; you missed me. XD

Tazusa: Really? Is that so? (evil aura) (eats a bowl of tomatoes)

Pete: Please stop… (withers in pain…) I was just kidding!

Ayu: Aww… They're so cute. X3

Miwa: So review. XP

Beta's Note: 

Luna Addictus: Wah, sorry, if the beta is rather crappy! Sorry!


	2. Deal

**Back To You**

By Mi-Yu67

Chapter 2 – Deal

"NOOOOO!" Pete wailed again due to distaste in tomatoes. Meanwhile, Tasuza showed no pity and she even gave him a mocking laugh after eating a plate of raw tomatoes.

You couldn't help but feel sympathy for Pete. Though he did say "Wow!" after seeing Tasuza's assets, and to think that Tasuza had a title of a million dollar beauty (self-declared, mind you), the lad didn't want to be mistaken for a pervert because he really isn't, as he says. He insists that he's just admiring Tasuza's beautiful body. Of course, he can't say that out loud at her because he may get another mob of tomatoes for being dubbed as a pervert (but he is not, he repeats).

"Gyaa…I'm so full." Tasuza gave a yelp while rubbing her stomach. _Maybe his punishment is enough…_

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly asked.

Tasuza glanced at the kitchen door and saw a sleepy Yoko, rubbing her eyes. "I thought you're not hungry…" Yoko said.

"I just felt that I really need to eat." Tasuza replied. "And I've heard that tomatoes are the best for an empty stomach!" she ended with a fake smile.

Yoko nodded in comprehension. "Oh, is that so? Now I kno-"

"Lies! All lies!!!" Pete butted in, although he fairly knew that the Yoko won't hear him. "Don't believe Tasuza! Tomatoes make you suffer!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!!" Tasuza silenced him.

Yoko began to cry because she thought that the cursing from Tasuza was for her. Apparently, it was really for Pete.

"W-wait Yoko!" Tasuza tried to calm her sister. "It wasn't directed at you, I swear!" she explained.

"B-but no one's here except me." Yoko sobbed. "S-so I thought-"

"No more thoughts, my little sis!" she patted Yoko's back. "Everything's fine! It's oka-"

This time, her coach barged in the kitchen.

"What is happening here?!" he asked frantically.

He immediately saw Tasuza holding a crying Yoko. Anyway, he decided that he can't assess the situation by just looking at the siblings so he shifted his gaze to the table.

On the kitchen table were plates full of tomatoes and some with half-eaten tomatoes that Tasuza left. Lastly, there's a dripping tomato liquid at the corner of the table.

"Yuck." the coach concluded.

Tasuza immediately wiped the tomato chunks off her cheeks.

Her coach addressed Yoko. "What happened to Tasuza? And why is she eating tomatoes again?"

"I don't know too, coach." Yoko replied. "But we need to fill up the supplies of tomatoes. Tasuza's pigging them out again."

"Not again! Please no more tomatoes…" Pete begged.

The coach turned to Tasuza. "I think you need to slow down on eating, Tasuza. You may have a stomach ache even if it's only tomatoes."

Pete nodded his head in agreement. He particularly agreed with the 'stomach ache'.

"Listen to your coach, Tasuza… Listen to your mentor..." Pete slowly chanted.

"SHUT UP!!! I'M GONNA EAT TOMATOES RIGHT NOW!" Tasuza yelled.

"But Tasuza!" Pete argued. "You said you're already full a minute ago."

Meanwhile, Coach tried to calm his student. "I-it's okay Tasuza, if you wanted to eat tomatoes…"

Not listening at the two men, Tasuza started to eat tomatoes like a wild pig.

"Ahh…I feel so good." she bluffed, not minding the tomato bits on her face. "Having to pig out on tomatoes once in awhile is not a bad idea. It feels like heaven!"

"NOOOO!!! It feels like hell! My stomach hurts!" Pete remained on the floor, twitching. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"But you're dead, remember?" she leered.

"Oh, you're so cruel." He was still on the floor, cringing in pain. "Is this the way you treat the person you love?"

Although Pete's statement was innocent, Tasuza took it seriously.

A slight blush ran on her cheeks, but she managed to give Pete an irritated look and a smirk. "Wait. I still hear my stomach churning. I think the tomatoes are calling me again." She exaggerated her smirk once more.

"NOOOOO!" Pete whined. "Stop! I was just kidding!"

"Tomatoes…calling?" the coach repeated, quite shocked.

"Tasuza's talking to herself again." Yoko shrugged.

Noticing that her coach and Yoko were still around, Tasuza stopped talking to Pete. She decided to scold the poor guy in her room instead.

"Uh…I'm sleepy…" she let out a fake yawn. She quickly went at the kitchen door and waved good night at the puzzled duo. "G'night everyone."

Then Tasuza was gone.

Coach and Yoko looked at each other.

"Should I call the mental hospital?" jibed the sleepy Coach.

"I don't think she needs one, Coach." Yoko giggled. "She's perfectly fine."

---

Tasuza closed the door and ran towards her bed.

"Ugh…" Tasuza held her stomach. "My tummy hurts."

"Ugh…" Pete held his stomach. "My tummy hurts too."

Upon hearing Pete, she scolded him. "SHUT UP! It's all your fault! If you didn't peep at me when I'm taking a bath, you pervert!"

"But I'm not peeping at you, I swear!" he defended himself. "I never intended to drop in while you're in bath. And if I knew it sooner then I wouldn't have agreed to Him to bring me back at that time."

"Excuses, excuses!" Tasuza said scornfully. "And who's that Him you're referring to? Your peeping ally?"

"Actually, He's not a peeping ally." Pete answered sincerely. "He's our Lord."

"Oh." Tasuza was stunned.

After a moment of silence, she asked Pete, "Anyway, why on Earth have you come back? Weren't you supposed to be in heaven? What happened?"

"Actually, I still haven't figured that out." Pete replied. "The Lord said that I have some unfinished business to attend to so He's sending me back to Earth. And before I knew it, I already fell down from the heavens and _back to you_."

"You expect me to believe that?" Tasuza looked at him queerly.

"But it's the truth!"

"Hmph. As if I have a choice."

Just after, Tasuza pointed a finger up in the heavens. "Well, at least You should've asked for my permission or told me that Pete's coming back!"

"H-hey Tasuza!" Pete warned.

Tasuza stifled a laugh. "I'm just joking, you know."

"Really? I didn't know that an ice queen would joke around like that."

"I'm an ice skating queen, not an ice queen!"

"Ice queen sounds like ice cream."

"Hey! Are you listening to me, Pete?!"

"I know! You're the Tomato Queen! Yay!"

"I'm not a Tomato Queen!!!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Canadian parasite!"

"Million-dollar beauty!"

"Pete, you're supposed to say negative things!"

"But you'll gonna eat tomatoes again." Pete explained.

"Then you shouldn't have said Tomato Queen in the first place, you idiot!"

"Oh." Pete contemplated for a while. "You're right!"

"Told ya' so!" Tasuza beamed.

They looked at each other for a long time. Then they both laughed.

"Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!"

Tasuza fell on her bed, still giggling. Pete laid himself beside her.

"Well, since I've been gone for sometime, tell me what happened to you." Pete asked.

"Why do you need to know?" she raised her brow.

"Oh, come on Tasuza! Just one story!"

"No. I'm not babysitting you. I'm going to bed. Good night!" She quickly covered her head with a pillow.

Pete was saddened that he could not hear any stories from Tasuza. Even so, he continued to talk.

"You know, I really miss you Tasuza." Pete paused, expecting words from Tasuza.

There was no response from the girl.

"That's why I wanted to know what happened to you." He paused again.

Tasuza was still silent.

"I hope you would tell m-"

PAK!

Tasuza slapped her own cheek in effort to slap the lad.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Pete caressed his aching cheek.

"You're noisy! Just go to sleep!" she told him.

"Alright, alright! I'm going to sleep."

"…"

"Tasuza?"

"…"

"She's asleep?" Pete peeped in her pillow but he only saw a sleeping Tasuza.

"Good night Tasuza. Sweet dreams." He smiled at the resting girl before plunging into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Tasuza, who's pretending to be asleep, was blushing heavily. _I miss you too, Pete._

---

The next morning, Tasuza was about to eat her breakfast.

"Hey sis!" Yoko approached Tasuza hastily. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you!"

"Huh?" Tasuza said in shock. "It's still early, Yoko. You don't have to rush. Now, what is it?"

"Yesterday, two boys came here. They said that your date's 6 pm onwards. They want to ask you if that's fine with you, but you're not here so I just said that you said its okay."

"What? Date?!" Tasuza exclaimed. After she spoke, she smacked her head in realization. "Oh, now I remember."

"Date?!" It was now Pete's turn to be surprised. "With whom? Who are those guys? When did you meet them?"

"Well, I promised to Mika that I'll go with her in a double date, and she arranged everything so I can't really say who they are." Tasuza answered.

"Those boys are really cute! You definitely should **go **on that date!" Yoko urged her sister.

"NO!!!" Pete immediately cut in.

"Uh…" Tasuza interjected. "That's my line, Pete."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Pete? Is that his name?!" Yoko excitedly said. "I wanna meet him Tasuza!"

"NO!!!" Tasuza suddenly piped.

"Eh? Fine, he's all yours." Yoko backed off. "I didn't think you're that possessive, sis."

"NOOOO!!!" Tasuza waved her hands about. "I meant that he's not Pete."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I think you should go to the date. Or just include me there for props." Yoko gave her sister a wink.

"Yoko!"

"Just kidding!"

"I don't intend to go to those kinds of things anyway. Mika shouldn't have included my name on that dating thing."

"C'mon sis!" Yoko nudged Tasuza on her shoulder. "You're already 16 but you still keep on thinking about ice skating and nothing else! I think you should go on dates once in a while."

"No, Yoko." Coach took a seat beside Tasuza in the dining table. "I agree with Tasuza. She shouldn't go to dates. That'll just affect her studies and more importantly, her skating."

"I totally agree with your coach, Tasuza." Pete said while nodding.

Tasuza became irritated with the whole ordeal so she ate tomatoes again.

"Argh! No!" Pete cowered in queasiness.

Yoko continued. "But sis, I just thought it's a good idea. I think you need the company of someone of the opposite sex so that you won't talk to yourself that much."

"But I'm talking to myself because…uhm…that was my way of thinking! Er…right, that's it!" Tasuza explained, quite nervous. "Besides, I'm fine alone." She let out an uneasy laugh.

"Well, you haven't tried it out yet! Why don't you try at least once? And that dark-haired guy, he's really cute!" Yoko squealed, with hearts popping out of her head.

"No, I don't want to." Tasuza said while she ate the rest of her breakfast. _But I have to go 'cause I promised Mika._

Yoko grabbed the newspaper that the coach was holding. "Uhm…how about this guy? He's cute too!" She showed the paper to Tasuza but the girl didn't make a single peek.

_Picking men on newspapers? That's plain ridiculous._ Tasuza rolled her eyes. "Yoko, I don't have time for this."

Yoko ignored her sister's comment. "Hmm…what's his name? Let's see…" She read the headline of the sports page. "It says here: 'The Falcon Pete Pamps Returns from Coma!'"

"WHAT?!" Pete and Tasuza said in unison.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Yoko asked, surprised by the sudden uproar.

"Uh, I'm done." Tasuza stood up and went to Yoko's seat. "Can I borrow that newspaper?"

"Sure thing, sis." Yoko gave her the newspaper. After that, Tasuza quickly went to her room.

"What happened to her?" The coach looked confused.

"I dunno, coach." Yoko answered. "Maybe she liked that guy after all."

---

"_The passionate and talented Canadian aviator Pete Pamps miraculously woke up from a long state of coma. Six months had passed since his plane crashed while he was performing an acrobatic stunt at the World Air Expo. It is believed that the accident was due to a technical problem. While he survived the plane crash, it made the young aviator fell into a state of coma. Fortunately, Pete Pamps woke after six months of being bedridden in the hospital. He is currently training in Montreal for the next exhibition."_

"It says here that you're already alive training for the next exhibition but you're still here in my body. I don't understand." Tasuza folded her arms in confusion.

"Oh, I know!" Pete jolted up. "Maybe this is the unfinished business that He's talking about."

"Huh?" Tasuza scratched her head. "What's the unfinished business you have to do? I still don't get it."

"Maybe I am the real Pete Pamps and that guy is my evil twin brother! And my unfinished business would be to get him-"

"Rriiiight. Any more suggestions?"

"Maybe I am not really Pete Pamps and that guy would be the real Pete Pamps." Pete said. "But if that's the case then who am I?"

Tasuza rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so you're not Pete and I'm not Tasuza. I'm Ms. Million-dollar Beauty and you're Mr. Canadian Parasite. What the heck?!"

"I'm just thinking about possibilities, you know." Pete replied sheepishly.

"That's not even counted as a possibility, Pete." Tasuza said. "Anyway, God called you Pete Pamps when he sent you here, right?"

Pete nodded.

"So it can't be true that you are not Pete. I think we need to find out more about this Pete Pamps that this paper is talking about."

"We should go to Canada!"

"Fine, fine." Tasuza raised her hands, defeated. "But what are we going to do? I can't just tell Coach that I wanna go to Canada because I want to."

"Please, Tasuza." Pete pleaded. "You're my only hope."

"But Pete, it's really impossible…" Tasuza was interrupted by Yoko.

"Sis! Miss Mishiro is here!"

Tasuza sighed. _Uh-oh, I can see another problem coming._

Tasuza went in the living room. She saw Miss Mishiro sitting in the long sofa. Tasuza took a seat at the sofa, opposite of Miss Mishiro.

"Good morning, Miss Sakurano." The guest greeted Tasuza.

"Don't beat around the bush, just tell me why you're here." Tasuza snapped.

"Alright then, as you already know you owe us a competition because you turned down the offer to you last month."

"You didn't join the competition last month?!" Pete said in shock.

"So what?" Tasuza retorted, both at Miss Mishiro and Pete.

"We would, again, like you to be our representative for the upcoming International Skating Competition. We think that you wouldn't turn this offer down because Ria Garnett will be joining. And in an interview, she said that she would like to compete with you because she finds you as her potential rival."

"…"

"The competition will be in Montreal and…"

"In Montreal?" Tasuza suddenly asked. "As in Montreal, Canada?" _That's Pete's hometown!_

"Yes, Miss Sakurano. If you accept the offer, you'll be flying in Montr-"

"Yes! Yes, I accept the offer." Tasuza replied. _Alright! Permission-to-Canada problem no more!_

"Good. Then it's settled. As I was saying, you'll be flying to Montreal in three weeks. All the contestants will be having their training in Montreal."

Then, Miss Mishiro noticed the time on her watch. "Miss Sakurano, I'm sorry but I have to go." she told Tasuza. "Japan will be cheering for you and we hope that you will surprise us with another unique performance of yours."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry." Tasuza said slyly.

"Well, goodbye." Miss Mishiro walked out of the premises. Meanwhile, Tasuza stuck her tongue out to the departing guest. _Be gone, Evil Witch!_

---

"About the competi-"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Tasuza stopped Pete in his talking. "It seems that you are right about this unfinished business. Fate is already bringing us to Montreal. So I'll help you now."

"No, I'm not talking about that." Pete interjected. "Why didn't you join the competition last month?"

'And on the past six months too. I didn't join any competition while you're gone. I kept on practicing alone...and I can't take the pressure so…' Tasuza said in her thoughts.

"Hey, Tasuza. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Tasuza avoided the boy's gaze.

"You still haven't answered my previous question." Pete eyed Tasuza.

"Uh, let's put it this way." Tasuza tried to change the subject. "I'll help you finish your unfinished business but in turn, you'll help me in my routine in the upcoming competition. Is that okay to you?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"So, deal?"

"Yup, deal."

"Great." Tasuza gave him a small smile.

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question!" Pete yelled. "Why didn't you join any competition, Tasuza? Huh? Huh?!"

"You're annoying! I'm going to eat tomatoes!"

"W-wait, Tasuza! No more questions! I'll shut up! Look!" Pete mimed of zipping his mouth with his hand.

Tasuza laughed amiably at the poor lad while thinking of the newly-made agreement. _He helps me, I help him. There's nothing wrong with the deal, right? _

Pete could only gaze at Tasuza.

_End of Chapter 2._

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Miwa: Just to warn you, this chapter is not yet read and checked by Ayu (the main writer) and Luna Addictus (our beta-reader). It's only a draft so this may be reposted.

Many thanks to **Ayachan107** for the first review! As long as someone's reading our fic, we'll gladly update!

10/17/07

Miwa: I had Ayu's comments. She said it's kinda confusing so I revised the chap. Please tell me if you understand my way of writing; and if it's confusing to you, please point out why/which so I can clarify things. Any comment is greatly appreciated. (:


	3. Date

**Back To You**

By Mi-Yu67

Chapter 3 – Date

In the sky, dark hues of blue and violet started to mix with the fierce color of the setting sun. A cold wind started to blow gently, sending chills at the people currently wandering in the streets. This reminded everyone that evening was about to come. Also, it reminded a certain girl about her promise to her friend.

Tazusa got a white scarf and put it around her head to cover her eyes. This made her and Pete, the soul in her body, see nothing but pitch black.

"Huh? What's this? What are you doing Tazusa?" Pete asked her, confused of what's going on.

"I'm changing, mister." Tazusa replied as she removed her shirt.

"What?!" Pete said incredulously. "You're going to practice? But it's already dark!"

Tazusa slapped her right cheek to hurt the guy. "I know it's too late for practice, dumbass!" She continued dressing up.

"Ouch!" Pete rubbed his aching face, although that didn't stop his curiosity. "But why-"

"Tazusa! Mika's here!" Before Pete could complete his question, he heard Yoko's voice downstairs.

"Mika? She's your friend at school, right?" he turned to Tazusa. "Why is she here?"

"She's here for the double date, remember gramps?" Tazusa answered smugly, fixing her clothes.

"Date? What date?!" Pete was surprised.

"I just said that yesterday." Tazusa sighed. "You're hopeless."

Pete suddenly spoke in recognition. "Wait, I remember now! You promised Mika that you'll go with her on a double date!"

"Sheesh gramps, you're really slow. Anyway, let's go downstairs. Mika's waited too long." Tazusa got her bag and went towards the door.

"Okay." Pete agreed. "Just don't call me gramps. Makes me feel old."

"Yeah, whatever." Tazusa locked the bedroom door and made her way downstairs. _I hope this date's finished soon._

--

"Wow sis! You're so cute in that outfit!" Yoko exclaimed.

Tazusa wore a black halter gown that hugged her curves perfectly and unlike her usual pigtails, her long, straight hair is down. In plain words, she looked elegant. Mika giggled at the sight of her friend. "Yoko's right! Any guy would be really lucky to have you as his date!"

"Hey Tazusa, let me see your outfit too!" Pete urged Tazusa. "Please?"

Tazusa blushed crimson at the compliments. She didn't look down either so Pete won't see her clothing. Any compliment from a guy would make her blush worse. Although Tazusa wasn't sure that Pete will compliment her, she still expects it nonetheless and it's just embarrassing. "Let's just get this over with." she finally said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mika cheered. She and Tazusa was about to go to the door when they heard someone.

"Tazusa! Where are you going?" a man demanded. Everyone looked at the source of the voice.

"Good evening Mr. Takeshima." Mika bowed in his presence. "I'll be borrowing Tazusa for awhile. We're going on a double date this evening, sir."

"No. I forbid Tazusa to go so such thing!" The coach turned to his student. "You know Tazusa, boys these days are really dangerous. And your competition is coming up! You should be practicing!"

'Stop Tazusa from coming to this date! Please coach!' Pete pleaded silently.

"But sir, it's only once in a while." Mika begged. "Promise, I won't let anything happen to Tazusa."

The coach shook his head in disagreement.

Mika and Tazusa looked at each other. 'Oh no! What are we going to do?!' they both thought.

Seeing their dilemma, Yoko approached the two girls. "Don't worry, I'll handle this." she whispered at them.

"Hey coach! Ms. Hitomi called and she needs you there at the hospital!" Yoko yelled.

"Hitome needs me?! Why didn't you say it right away?" the coach said frantically. "I gotta go." He dashed at the door.

"But coach! How 'bout their date?" Yoko asked quickly.

"They may go. Be careful girls!" the coach disappeared at the door. But he appeared again, "And remember, no boys!"

"What?!" Pete protested. "But you just said no!"

"Bye coach!" the three girls chorused. Seconds later, they heard the speeding car outside the road.

"There you have it! The date's approved!" Yoko winked at the two girls.

"But I'm worried about Ms. Hitomi." Tazusa spoke sullenly. "I wonder how she's doing…"

"She's fine sis!" Yoko grinned. "I just made that story up!"

Mika chuckled. "You have a nice sister, Tazusa."

"Uh…right." Tazusa laughed uneasily.

Pete was dejected because of the coach's departure. "There goes the only person who could stop Tazusa from this date." he sighed. "…easily caught in a white lie."

--

"Darn that Keiichi! Always late!" Mika huffed in irritation.

"Calm down Mika." Tazusa appeased her friend. "They're only five minutes late."

"Now it's six! And I hate them for making you wait Tazusa. It's my fault I invited you…" Mika sunk her head low.

"There, there." Tazusa patted Mika's back. "Uhm…by the way, that Keiichi, when did you meet him? I haven't seen you around with any boys ever."

"Oh him?" Mika shot a glance. "He's a childhood friend. He asked me to a date and I told him to bring a friend for you." she smiled.

"Thanks for your concern, Mika. You're really a good friend." Tazusa smiled back, a bit apologetic. _Though you shouldn't have done that; I'm fine by myself. _"So…uh…while we're waiting, I'll just buy us some drinks, 'kay?" Tazusa moved her chair and stood up.

"Sure!" her friend gave a thumbs-up sign. "This whole waiting thing made me thirsty."

--

Tazusa popped in two coins and pushed several buttons to get a drink. Just after, two cans of soda fell from inside the vending machine.

"I think we should go home Tazusa. Those boys won't come anymore." Pete told her.

Tazusa picked up the ice-cold sodas. "Why do you keep me from coming into this date? Are you jealous?" the girl arched her brows.

"H-hey! Of course not!" he denied. "I'm only concerned 'cause it's dangerous for both of you to come home at night."

"Really?" Tazusa didn't look a bit satisfied.

"Y-yeah!" Pete quickly replied. "And besides, you said you don't wanna come, right?"

"I did say that but, well…whatever. Let's just bring this to Mika while it's cold." Tazusa went to their table but she was surprised to see Mika with company. 'Oh no, that guy must be hitting on her! I got to save Mika before he does anything to her!' she thought. Tazusa immediately approached Mika's intruder.

"Hey you!" she used the soda to point at the guy. "This is our table! Go away! Shoo!" she commanded.

Pete almost laughed at how clumsy Tazusa looked.

"But I'm friends with Mika! See!" the guy with glasses sat beside Mika. "Right, Mika?" he turned to her, thinking she would agree. However, he was only met by a slap on his shoulder.

"That's for being late Keiichi!" the girl scolded him.

Then a verbal fight ensued. It was Mika who's always asking the questions while Keiichi's sputtering excuses.

"Oh." Tazusa plainly said in acknowledgment of the cat-and-dog fight. 'So they knew each other huh?' she thought.

"I think so too." Pete agreed. "Looks like it."

Tazusa clashed the sodas cans she's holding, making a clattering noise. She quickly got the attention of the two. "Okay guys, time to stop."

"So you're Keiichi?" she put one of the sodas in front of Mika while looking at the guy.

"Yeah, I'm him." Keiichi scratched his head. "Sorry we're late."

Mika poked him on the shoulder. "We're? But I don't see your friend around here. Where is he?"

"Right there." he pointed the guy behind Tazusa. "By the way, he's-" Keiichi was stopped by a loud clank.

Everybody looked at Tazusa who dropped her soda in surprise when she saw who her date was.

"Tazusa, what's wrong?" Pete looked at her shocked face.

The soda can rolled towards Keiichi's friend, right beside his foot.

"Daydreaming again, Miss Sakurano?" the guy said snidely as he picked up the fallen soda.

"You know him, Tazusa?" Pete asked Tazusa.

Tazusa pointed at the raven-haired guy and screamed "PERVERT!!"

_End of Chapter 3._

--

Author's Note:

Ayu: Yay! Another chapter up! Hope you enjoy this one! XOXO

Miwa: OMG! Our beta pointed out that I typed "Tasuza" instead of "Tazusa" in the first two chapters. I'm really sorry! And there are still a few grammatical errors in the previous chapters, I'm sorry I overlooked again! But I won't change it anymore 'cause it's a hassle if ffnet's gonna alert you while the changes are only minor. So there. XD


	4. Unlucky Night

**Back To You**

By Mi-Yu67

Chapter 4 – Unlucky Night

"WHAT?!"

Everyone around Tazusa reacted so loudly that it almost turned her deaf.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tazusa exclaimed. "I said he's a pervert!!"

"That jerk! What did he do to you Tazusa?" Pete asked, quite concerned. "Are you hurt? When did you meet him? Where did he molest you? How coul-"

"Quit it, will ya!" Tazusa interrupted. "Stop asking me questions!"

Pete saluted quickly, "Y-yes, ma'am! No more questions!"

"Great." Tazusa nodded. "Now what am I saying again?" She looked around her but everyone was shocked at her 'monologue'.

'But we haven't said anything except 'What?!'…Is she really like this?" Keiichi whispered to Mika. Unfortunately, Tazusa heard him.

_Oh damn, this is Pete's fault!_ Tazusa clenched her fists. _He's gonna pay for this later!_

Meanwhile, Mika tried to defend her friend. "Uhm…I think she's just shocked to see her date. Right, Tazusa?" she turned to her.

"Hmph!" Tazusa groaned. "I never imagined of all people to be blind date with, it has to be HIM!" she glared at the raven-haired guy.

"But why do you hate him so much?" Mika glanced at Keiichi's friend. "He seems like a really nice guy."

"Thanks." the guy smiled at Mika.

"You're welcome!" Mika smiled back. "See, Tazusa? He's not what you think he is."

Tazusa retorted, "A simple 'thanks' won't make me change my mind. He. Is. A Pervert."

"Yeah!" Pete cheered her. "Don't let that guy deceive you!"

"Come on guys…" Keiichi clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Let's take our seats and talk about the problem. I think people would already be complaining if we continued arguing here."

Everyone nodded and went to their seats. Mika sat beside Tazusa, and the two guys sat in front of them. Their blind date has turned into an open forum, a discussion to reconcile Tazusa and Keiichi's friend.

Keiichi started the talk. "Okay, let's start. Since I don't really know what happened between you two, could you please explain to me the details?"

"Yeah." Mika agreed. "I would like to know about the incident too."

A moment of silence passed. It seemed like Tazusa was too irritated to speak so the guy took the initiative to explain. He cleared his throat before he started.

"Well, I was walking and bumped into Miss Clumsy-klutz who was daydreaming, she fell and blamed me for it. I told her I was sorry. Then she said "Since I was a fan of hers" so she forgave me. I got excited so I hugged her. I got a sniff of her hair so I said it smelled good but she punched me."

"WHAT!? That guy HUGGED you?!" Pete was shocked at what he heard. "I think he deserved another punch Tazusa!!"

"That's not the _real_ story!" Tazusa scowled. "First and foremost mister, I am NOT a clumsy-klutz and second, it was really your fault! You were in the way and you're too busy "girl-watching" so YOU bumped into me!"

"Fine, if I really got into your way, I said I was sorry, right?" he rebutted. "And you punched me when I said you smelled good. What's wrong with that? Would you like it if I just said that you smell like rotten cheese and moldy socks? And mind you, you didn't even budge when I hugged you and that hug was quite long. I think you even became red!"

Pete became depressed. "Is that true, Tazusa? That you let him hug you?"

"No way!" Tazusa frowned. "Why would I like to be hugged by a pervert?!"

Unfortunately, the people in the restaurant started to talk about Tazusa and the 'pervert guy'.

An old lady said, "Oh look, isn't that Tazusa? My, she's arguing with her boyfriend." Another person added, "Aw, she is becoming a lady already." One piped, "What a cute couple. They're so sweet."

Tazusa can't believe on what she's hearing. _I and that pervert, a couple? Definitely not! I would rather be paired to Pete…ah…wait, what am I thinking? This is about my reputation! I need to stop this nonsense gossip about me!_

And so she screamed, "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!"

Everyone in the restaurant got scared at the rampaging girl so they stopped gossiping and resumed whatever they were doing previously. Because of this, Tazusa was relieved. _Phew, at least they stopped talking about me and that guy._

"Well, at least you two won't have a hard time getting to know each other." Mika tried to appease the situation. "I think it's a perfect match."

"I don't want a date with _him_!" Tazusa yelled, as anger filled her insides. "That's it! I'm outta here!" she trotted furiously out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Tazusa!" Keiichi's friend stood up to follow her. Before he went off, he turned to Keiichi and Mika. "You two go ahead. I'm going after her." He quickly dashed outside to catch Tazusa.

Mika and Keiichi was the only pair left in their so-called "blind date".

Keiichi sighed. "What a disaster."

"Yeah..." Mika sulked. "Do you think everything will be fine?"

"Er…" Keiichi gazed at the running figure of his friend from the restaurant's window. "…I'm not so sure about that."

Tazusa is now strutting away from the restaurant. She completely forgot about taking Mika with her.

"That perverted-freak!" she growled. "I should have known! If only it is legal to kill perverts!"

Pete suddenly yelled. "Wait Tazusa!"

"What?!" she snapped.

"You left Mika at the restaurant!"

"Oh no!" Tazusa stopped in her tracks. "I promised Mika that I'll accompany her to the date! But I left her! What should I do?!"

"Let's head back to the restaurant." Pete suggested.

"Alright." Tazusa was about to step her way back when she saw…

"The Pervert!" she shouted, raising her arms in frustration. _Oh please! Won't this guy ever give up?_

Keiichi's friend stood in front of Tazusa, panting heavily. "Whew! You run quite fast Miss Sakurano. It took me a while to get to you…" He shot his head up to hear Tazusa's reply but she's already gone.

_Huh? Where is she?_ He looked ahead of him and saw the girl scampering away.

"Hey wait!" he called her. "Don't run away!"

However, the girl didn't even flinch at his call and continued to move. It seemed like Tazusa didn't hear him, or rather, Tazusa _did not want_ to hear him.

He sighed. _Here I go again… _

"Did we lose him, Tazusa?"

"I think so. No one's following us."

"Are you sure?" Pete asked her again. "I think I heard something."

"But I don't see anyone. The street's pretty clea-"

Tazusa was interrupted by someone.

"Look! It's Miss Sakurano!" one reporter yelled. Just then, a horde of reporters came running towards her.

"Tazusa, right here!" Pete pointed her way out.

Tazusa, clad in a beautiful gown and high heels, went again for another run. This time, she wasn't running away from the 'pervert', but from a crowd of reporters.

'Damn, more problems!' she thought. 'I am really unlucky tonight!'

She dashed off quickly as she can. However, Tazusa took a sudden stop at the street corner to take a rest. She gasped for air, "Fuuu…I-I'm too tired… cough…and the reporters are already catching up…I can't run anymore…"

"Tazusa watch out! Someone's…" Pete yelled.

_Pwhip!_

Pete's warning came late. A pair of hands just appeared behind her, and it covered Tazusa's mouth and grabbed her arm. Tazusa tried to break free from the intruder's grasp but his grip was too strong.

"Be quiet!" she heard the man speak.

_Oh shoot! I'm done for!_ Tazusa closed her eyes. _Please someone help me…_

_End of Chapter 4._

--

Author's Note:

Ayu: OMG! Tazusa's in trouble! Pete, help her!

Miwa: Yeah! Go Pete! (laughs) Anyway, we're really sorry if this took us long. So to compensate for our slow update, we'll give you Chapter 5 in two weeks time!

Ayu: Yay! At last! Isn't that nice?:D


End file.
